


Portrait of a Young Man on Fire

by mrsonmyr



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Frottage, I have too much time on my hands, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsonmyr/pseuds/mrsonmyr
Summary: It was the summer before college and Adam Parrish wanted to lose his virginity. He knew that virginity was a social construct, Blue told him that, but Blue also had a boyfriend and Adam knew the two of them had done it. He saw the way the two looked at each other now, he knew something had changed.Adam wanted that. He wanted to have sex, preferably with Ronan Lynch.





	Portrait of a Young Man on Fire

It was the summer before college and Adam Parrish wanted to lose his virginity. He knew that virginity was a social construct, Blue told him that, but Blue also had a boyfriend and Adam knew the two of them had done it. He saw the way the two looked at each other now, he knew something had changed. Gansey’s eyes almost sparkled when he looked at Blue. Adam wanted that. He wanted to have sex, preferably with Ronan Lynch. 

Adam and Ronan had been dating for a while, since Ronan’s 18th birthday. Adam wanted to wait before they did more than just kissing, respecting Ronan’s Catholic values, but every time he saw him in a leather jacket he wanted to jump him. A lot of times they would end up making out in Ronan’s car or in Adams room above St. Agnes, but every time Adam offered to move to his small bed Ronan declined. With the summer fast approaching Adam knew he had a limited amount of time before he went off to school and only saw Ronan whenever he came home. 

Two months into dating Adam convinced Ronan to let him jerk him off for the first time. They were at the Barns in Ronan’s room, sitting on the same bed where they had their first kiss. Adam was kissing him and running his hands down Ronan’s chest, testing the waters. Soon his fingers were dipping into his waistband and with Ronan moaning into the kiss, Adam undid his jeans. Ronan stopped when he realized his pants were undone. Adam looked him in the eyes and asked “can I?” Ronan wasn’t entirely sure what he meant by that but he nodded. Adam could tell by the way Ronan was swearing that he liked it. After that night it wasn’t mentioned again, nothing really changed between them, Ronan’s eyes weren’t sparkling. 

A month later Ronan showed up at Adam’s place above St. Agnes and said he wanted to return the favour. That’s how Adam Parrish got his first, rather limp, hand job. Ronan’s hands felt nervous, his touch was light and if Adam closed his eyes he couldn’t tell if Ronan was even touching him. “Just do what you’d normally do for yourself.” Adam told him. The same limp tugs came. Adam closed his eyes and imagined all the fantasies he’d think about when he was doing this himself. Eventually he finished, Ronan looked accomplished. Adam knew if he wanted to lose his virginity by the summer he and Ronan had a lot of work to do. 

On Valentine’s Day Adam asked if he could blow Ronan. Ronan (and Blue) claimed that Valentine's day was just a holiday invented by greeting card companies, but he still got Adam a heart shaped box of chocolates. Here Adam was asking to suck his dick and all Ronan could think about was the chocolates in his room waiting for Adam. Ronan thought that Adam could probably hear him gulp but he said yes. They went up to his bedroom and Ronan gave him his chocolate and then sat on his bed, pants around his ankles. By the time Ronan was finished he fell asleep, Adam curled up next to him and listening to Ronan’s soft snores. 

“Has maggot ever given you a BJ?” Ronan asked bluntly. 

“_ Jesus _, Ronan.” Gansey scolds. They were driving back to Monmouth, it was after school and both Blue and Adam were working. Ronan called Gansey to swing by his place after school and pick him up so they could hang out. If Gansey had known this was what Ronan wanted to talk about he would have declined his offer. 

“So let’s say she has. Have you ever… _ repaid _her?” Ronan knew it was going to sound awful no matter how he phrased it. He didn’t want to think about his best friends personal life but he needed to know what was considered acceptable in a relationship. 

“Not that it’s any of your business at all, yes. I have.” Gansey’s eyes wouldn’t leave the road. 

“So you’re saying that if Parrish… did something like that for me… I should do it for him?”

“No, not exactly. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. But if you _ did _ want to it’s considered to be polite. Are you alright, Ronan?” Ronan didn’t speak for the rest of the car ride. 

Ronan thought that he should repay Adam for what he did for him. He wanted to wait for a special occasion since Adam had chosen Valentine’s Day, Ronan decided St. Patrick’s day was special enough. Ronan didn’t want to do it at St. Agnes, that was his place to be on his knees to worship the Lord, not worshipping Adam. He invited his boyfriend to the Barns and the two spend a typical day together. Working in the field, napping on the couch, cooking dinner together. Adam was surprised that when they were in Ronan’s room making out that Ronan had began to kiss down his neck and chest, soon placing his hand over Adam’s hard on. Adam decided that this time was _ much _better than when Ronan had given his first hand job. 

  


Spring had brought warmer weather to Virginia, Adam now sweating on his bike ride back from school. The sun always gave him more freckles, his tanned arms were scattered with them. He always appreciated his freckles and he did so more now that he noticed Ronan looked at them, like he was counting them, keeping track of them. Adam wanted to take his shirt off to show how many were on his chest and back but he couldn’t really pull his shirt off in a casual manner. He kept it on. He decided that he would buy a new pair of shorts, they had spent a lot of time walking around the forest in Henrietta and it was getting too hot in just his jeans or his camo pants. Adam usually bought his clothes from the second hand store, in this town when there were a lot of rich boys he could find nice pieces of clothing in his size. Ronan never really noticed his clothes. He needed something that Ronan would notice him in. He went to the mall and used the money he got from Boyd’s this week to splurge on a pair of shorts. They were shorter than he would normally wear but his legs looked good in them. He thinks he caught Ronan staring when he came to pick him up at St. Agnes to meet Gansey and Blue. 

“You look nice, Parrish.” He said as Adam got in the BMW.

“Thanks,” Adam kissed him quickly on the lips and Ronan put the car in gear and drove over to Monmouth.

Gansey, Blue, and Henry were taking a gap year and travelling the coast of South America. Gansey, the only one living at Monmouth, had decided to rent it out for the year. They were packing up Gansey’s stuff and left over things from Ronan’s room that he didn’t take back to the Barns. Adam opened the door to Noah’s room and saw that it was empty, like no one had ever lived there. 

“Adam, do you want to take anything for your dorm at Harvard? Any furniture? I’m just going to be donating the things that I don’t need.” Gansey told him. 

Adam hadn’t thought much about leaving for Harvard. He had four months left in Henrietta before he moved, he really only thought about how much money he still had left to save and how many days were left of him and Ronan. Adam shook his head, telling Gansey that the dorms came furnished and he had his sheets at home that he was bringing. Ronan was in his old room counting his speeding tickets that he had left behind in an effort to piss off Gansey. 

“You gonna stay over at the Barns tonight?” Ronan asked him as he came into the room. Adam noticing that most of the things that Ronan was looking for at the Barns were here.

“I can. I don’t work tomorrow until 11.” 

“Cool. I’ll drive you.” He told him. 

That night Ronan couldn’t take his eyes off Adam’s legs. Where they always that long? Adam wasn’t as tall as him but his legs looked like they went on forever. Why didn’t he wear shorts more often? They were sitting on the couch, legs propped on on the table in front of them. Adam eventually got up to get a glass of water and when he came back he threw his legs into Ronan’s lap. Ronan holding his foot in his hand. 

“Don’t tell me you have a foot fetish.” Adam joked. 

“Don’t tempt me, Parrish.” Ronan said, wiggling Adam’s toe. Adam laughed, pulling his feet out of Ronan’s lap and then crawled up his body, resting his head on his chest. Ronan’s hands were on his back, stroking them absentmindedly. Adam placed a kiss on his jaw. Adam was trying to kiss Ronan more passionately, trying to create more friction between the two. They still haven’t moved passed the occasional blow job, but Adam did notice that Ronan liked to suck on his fingers when he was receiving from Adam. Sometimes when they would make out Adam would stop and press his finger to Ronan’s lip which he would take into his mouth. Adam didn’t know what that meant but he hoped they would be having sex soon. Laying on top of him, Adam slowly reached his hand up to Ronan’s mouth, Ronan took Adam’s wrist and kissed his palm and fingers. Adam looked up and watched Ronan put his forefinger in this mouth, sucking it gently. This felt erotic to Adam. From the angle he was in he could feel Ronan getting hard in his jeans. He shifts his hips so he can feel Ronan against him, Ronan makes a small noise. 

“Do you like that?” Adam asks quietly, almost embarrassed to be saying it. 

Ronan lets go of Adam’s wrist, his finger leaving his mouth. “Yes.”

“Can I try something?” Adam asked. Ronan nodded. Adam sits up in Ronan’s lap, kneeling over him. He unbuttoned his jeans and rubs his hand over Ronan’s clothed erection. He he takes Ronan’s hand and places it on his own crotch, already half hard. Ronan begins to gently rub his shorts. Adam stands and takes his shorts off and straddles Ronan’s clothed lap in just his grey boxers. He pulls down Ronan’s underwear a litte, pulling his cock out. Ronan hisses at the touch of Adam’s warm hands. Adam strokes him a few times, then stops and pulls his boxers down, releasing his erection. Sitting a little closer to Ronan, Adam wraps his hand around both of their cocks. The angle is hurting his wrist but he won’t let Ronan know. He begins to jerk them both, Ronan’s head nods back at the feel of their skin touching. Adam can tell by the amount they’re leaking that neither will last long. 

“Fuck,” Ronan says as he puts his hands on Adam’s waist to anchor him. “Fuck, that feels so good. Don’t. Don’t stop.”

Adam pumps his hand faster. “You’re so good. You feel so good, Ronan.” Ronan’s body convulses against him, some of his come landing on Adam’s hand but most of it getting on his shirt. Adam lets his cock go as he continues to jerk himself off, the feeling of Ronan’s come on his hand is overwhelming. Ronan’s heavy breaths and the look of bliss on his face send him over the edge. 

“Oh,” Adam breathes, “_ oh,” _ and he comes. 

“Next time we should do this without our shirts on,” Ronan says, observing the mess.

  


The first day of summer had come and gone. After that night at the Barns it was like a dry spell again. Only kissing, casual touches, gentle hand holding and cuddling. Adam felt like his hard work came to an end. He had four weeks left before he moved, and with his three jobs he was running out of time. One night, laying in Adam’s bed that was too small for two grown boys, he stroked Ronan’s head and said, “You know, as much as I want to, we don’t have to. I don’t want to pressure you into doing something you don’t want.” 

“What the fuck are you talking about, Parrish?” 

“Um, y’know, doing… doing that.” Adam was lost for words. He thought Ronan would pick up what he was putting down. Adam was dreaming about it every night, and each morning he would feel dirty. 

“That. Doing that. Okay, we can do that. What is ‘that’ that you want to do?” Ronan getting annoyed at the vagueness of it all. 

“You know…” 

“I can promise you, Parrish, I don’t.” He rolled to his side now to look at his boyfriend who was turning red. 

“Sex.” Adam said so quietly that he wasn’t sure if Ronan had heard him. But by the look on his face he knew that he did. Ronan paled, his eyes wide, like he never thought it would come to this. That he just assumed he and Adam would blow each other until they died. 

“Oh,” he was quiet. 

“Honestly, Ronan, we don’t have to. I just thought I would bring it up because we’ve been… doing a lot of stuff recently. And _ that _ is usually the next step.” Adam was sitting up, back resting against the headboard. 

“No, I want to. I’m just not sure how.” Ronan felt embarrassed. He knew he liked boys since he was 13 and he never once thought about having sex with one. Sure, he dreamt about kissing them and holding their hands, but that never crossed his mind. Maybe it was his Catholic guilt. 

“That’s okay. I’m not really sure either. I’ve never had sex with someone before.” Adam told him. He’s been to second base with a girl but never any further. Ronan would be his first. He’d be Ronan’s first. 

“When should we do it?” 

“I’m not sure. We can wait until we’re ready. But, I - I love you. I feel ready.” Adam told him, his ears burning. 

Ronan’s chest felt warm. “I love you, too.” Adam leaned down to kiss Ronan. “Maybe I could talk to Gansey.”

“About what?” Adam’s brows creased, suddenly confused about what Gansey had to do with their sex life. 

“He’s had sex before. He probably knows what he’s doing.” Ronan explained, not really thinking about it. “I’ve talked to him before about other stuff like that.”

“What? What did you tell him?” 

“I just asked him stuff about if… why does it matter what I asked him?” Ronan said, getting frustrated. 

“Don’t talk to Gansey. He’s only had sex with Blue who, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, is a girl. It’s different having sex with a girl and having sex with a guy.”

“Gosh, Parrish. You sound like you know what you’re doing.”

“Would you shut up?” Adam said, “we don’t have to pick a random day to do it. We still have four weeks.”

“Four weeks until what?” Ronan asked. 

“Until I leave for college.” 

“So we have to have sex before you leave?” 

“No,” Adam huffed, “but I’ll be gone for most of the fall. I’ll only have Thanksgiving and Christmas off. And if you come to visit I will have a roommate. I’d just rather do it before I leave.”

“Okay. Fine.” Ronan said, sounding less interested now. 

  


Two weeks had gone by and they hadn’t had sex yet. Adam had two weeks before he left, he was working for most of it, only have five days off. The days off he was planning on packing up his room, having a farewell party for Blue, Gansey, and Henry, and saying goodbye to Ronan after he drove him up to Harvard. It was scorching in August. Adam felt like he was on fire. He was over at the Barns with Ronan. Ronan was retiling the front walk that had over time fallen apart. Adam was at the side of the house covering the hose with his thumb and spraying water into the air and letting the droplets of water fall on him. It was the best he could do to cool down. 

Ronan found Adam at the side of the house, his shirt now off and in his new shorts, slightly damp from the hose. “Having fun?” he asks. Adam looks over at him, his skin golden and his face a little red from the heat. 

“I guess.” He sprayed the hose towards Ronan, the cool water misting him. It felt nice. 

“I had a dream about you last night.” Ronan told him after he turned the hose off and stood next to Adam. Wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

“Did you?” Adam asked into the crook of Ronan’s neck. “What was it about?”

_ “Cubitum eamus?” _He asked, almost a whisper in his right ear. 

Ronan and Adam were in the house, halfway up the stairs, trying to get their shirts off without breaking the kiss. Ronan, walking backwards up the staircase, almost tripped but he caught himself on the railing. Adam took that time to get his shirt off and threw it to the floor. Ronan pulled his shirt off and dropped it, pushing his bedroom door opening and pressing Adam up to the wall, kissing down his neck. Adam could feel his warm lips easing down his neck sucking kisses to it. “Ronan,” Adam breathed out, “lets go over to the bed.” 

They took their pants off before they got on his bed, laying back and kissing again, slowly grinding against each other. They could each feel how hard the other was, Adam’s skin was hot to the touch. 

“Parrish,” Ronan said as he kissed his freckled shoulder. 

“What?” Adam asked, running his hand down Ronan’s back. 

“You sure you want to do this?”

“Yes. There’s nothing I want more.” Adam kissed him again. Ronan turned him so that he was lying on his back and kneeled over Adam. 

“I got some stuff.” He said and reached for the plastic bag that was on his dresser. 

“What is it?” Ronan dumped the bag onto his bed, condoms and lube emptying out of it. 

“How’d you know what to get?” Adam asked, hands touching the packet of condoms, examining the ones Ronan bought. 

“Don’t be mad.”

“Did you ask Gansey?” He looked up at Ronan, his cheeks going pink at the thought of Gansey giving advice. 

“Blue was with him. She was the one who told me to get lube.” Ronan shrugged.

“I don’t want to know why she knows that, but thank you Blue Sargent.” Adam pressed the back of his hand to his forehead, trying to cool down. 

“It’s kiwi flavoured.” Ronan picked up the lube to show Adam.

“I’m not going to be eating it.” Adam tells him. 

“Well just in case you smell it or something. I don’t know how this is going to go down.” 

And then they were just two boyfriends sitting in bed thinking about how they were about to lose their virginities. 

“Do you want to be on top or should I?” Adam asked him, thinking about the logistics of the situation. 

“You can be on top.” Ronan told him, sounding a little nervous. 

“Okay. Can I finger you?” Adam asked, opening the lube. Ronan nodded. They took their underwear off and Adam put some of the lube on his fingers. “It does smell like kiwi.”

“Just do it already, would you Parrish?” Ronan says, head on his pillow. Adam pushed his legs up so they would be bent at the knee. He pushed one finger into Ronan, waiting for a reaction. He didn’t get one, then he looked up and saw that Ronan had just shut his eyes. He added another finger, Ronan let out a breath. He slowly started to move his fingers in and out, using his other hand to stroke Ronan’s cock. 

“_ God, _ ” Ronan swore. Adam’s fingers were moving a little faster, opening them a little to stretch them. Adam thinks he hits his prostate when his entire body convulses, “ _ oh, fuck. _Fuck.” Adam eases his fingers out and grabs one of the condoms that was on the bed. He rips it open and rolls into onto his hard cock. 

“Are you ready?” Adam asks him.

“Yes. Fuck, Adam. Fuck me.” Ronan moans, head rolling to the side. Adam slowly pushes his cock inside him. He might explode. He feels his whole body catch on fire. Ronan’s arms grip his hips as he rocks into him. Both breathless. 

“Holy shit,” Adam says into Ronan’s neck, “you’re so tight. You feel… so fucking good.” He pushes in hard. Ronan lets out a low whine, his hand reaching for his cock that’s bobbing up and down. 

“Feels so full.” Ronan whimpers. Adan kisses his jaw as his hips retract and the slam back into Ronan. Ronan’s hand grips and handful of Adam’s hair. He continues to fuck him, long strokes in, his hair pulled hair when he hits Ronan’s prostrate. Ronan knows he’s about to come, jerking himself slowly while Adam fucks him. 

“Please, Adam. I’m gonna come. Make me come.” Adam fucks him again, then pulls out almost all the way and rocks into him. “That feels so good. Fuck. I love you, fuck.” Ronan says, coming all over his stomach. Adam continues to rock into him, not lasting much longer. 

“Do you like when my cocks inside you?” Adam asks him, out of breath. “You like when I’m fucking you?”

“Yes, feels so good.” Ronan whines against his lips, kissing him. Adam comes when Ronan puts his tongue in his mouth. 

“Jesus. Oh my god.” He pants, rolling of Ronan. He takes his condom off and ties it, dropping it in the bin next to him. 

“That was better than my dream.” Ronan tells him.   


Adam Parrish lost his virginity to Ronan Lynch with two weeks of the summer left to spare. They made up for lost time before Adam left for college. 

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't needed but have a nice weekend y'all


End file.
